


Vendredi 20:27

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vendredi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: Eliott's Point of View in this episode.sorry not sorry for the angst. but don't worry we've got a happy ending ♡





	Vendredi 20:27

He couldn't breathe. His vision was blurry, as if watching things through a mist or underwater, and his breath was uneven like his lungs couldn't catch enough air, as though he was underwater.  
His sanity was floating somewhere above the surface and darkness kept pulling him under. He had to make it out of here, somewhere he could be safe. He needed an escape to a safe haven.

 _Lucas_.

It was his first thought when he thought of the word haven. But Lucas was so far away. Lucas was the shore and Eliott was drowning, and there was no lighthouse to guide him home.

He tried to swim out of it but his limbs were led. It was too heavy, just like the air, and just like his eyes. Eliott swore he even tasted salt, from his own ocean of tears perhaps. Because the shore was too far away and there was no light at the lighthouse. And the boat had sunk down deep under, and now the currents tried to pull him down under too.

As if on impulse, his limbs carried him to his table and his hands opened the top drawer, where he always kept the key.  
He had to escape, he needed an escape.

Swiftly, and as quiet as a mouse he exited the house so as not to alert his parents in the other room. Lucille had finally left him alone.  
He had been dismayed when Lucille had shown up last Friday, instead of Lucas. But then again, what had he expected? That Lucas would be his lighthouse? That Lucas wouldn't run from his dark waters to the safe shore as soon as it started raining?

The lock clicked. Eliott removed the chain and ran inside. It was dark, and quite, and peaceful, and melancholy.  
So melancholy.  
There was a star riding amongst the clouds that night, he thought, "and I said to the star, consume me-" he finished as a sob escaped his throat, threatening to tear apart his lungs.

Darkness enveloped his senses, and solitude provided him the solace he needed. He leaned back against the wall and his knees gave away. He slid down, and pressed his knees close to his chest.

He was here, at his haven, but he couldn't escape the storm. There was still no light and the darkness kept pulling him under.  
He tasted salt again, and the air filled with the broken sounds his throat emitted.  
He tried to scream, but his voice betrayed him. He screamed silently, into the empty air. His voice wouldn't work if he tried, but his lungs were bursting with too much pressure and he had to release it somewhere. So he kept silently screaming into that void, without emitting a single sound, just air pouring out and the immense pressure building in his lungs, till his hands were pulling his hair and the pain brought him back to reality.

He stopped with his pitiful screaming and sat there, trying to become as small as possible, trying to merge with the darkness because all he wanted was to disappear. The shadows of his soul would merge with the darkness and leave his body to dust, mingling with the ashes that his thoughts left behind.  
He prayed for an end at that moment. He prayed for the waves to pull him under enough so that he didn't feel that pressure in his chest anymore. Then maybe his limbs would stop feeling so heavy, and maybe he would stop hearing the echoes of his name.

  
" _ELIOTT_ "

  
He was hallucinating, Eliott was sure if it. There was no way Lucas would be calling out his name right now in any world. Or maybe in another universe things hadn't been so fucked up and maybe Lucas was calling his name out. Maybe the voices of that universe had caught on with this Eliott.

And then he saw the light. There was light on the ground and a figure appeared from beneath the shadows.

"ELIOTT!" he definitely heard it this time.

He tried to breathe, but his voice betrayed him again and he let out a sob. The voice was loud enough to travel through the void and reach the figure with the light. The person turned and the light fell in front of Eliott. He didn't dare lift his face up.  
The light came closer and he heard footsteps crunching the dead leaves on the ground.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded him. His senses flooded with a familiar scent and the light shone around him.

 _Lucas_.

Lucas was here, in front of him. His forehead touching his own and his eyes bearing into his. Eliott looked down, because he couldn't bear to let Lucas see him all torn apart like that.

"T'es plus tout seul."  
Lucas' hand cupped his chin and lifted his face up. "Je suis là." Air finally flooded into his lungs at Lucas' words. As ragged as his breath was, it was his. And suddenly his limbs didn't feel so heavy anymore.

Lucas brought their faces closer, and they breathed in the same air. A gentle touch was still at his chin.

"T'es plus tout seul."  
There was assurance in Lucas' words. There was safety, and there was light. The light illuminating their faces- pressed closed together- was low, but Lucas was his light and it was enough. The light was enough to guide him to the shore where Lucas stood, shining as bright as the North star, guiding Eliott home.

His Polaris was here, and he wasn't afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Leave a Light on" while writing this. I guess that explains the flow of thoughts.  
> I have not edited this yet, so if you see any errors feel free to point out.
> 
> and my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl. hit me up if you wanna chat/have any requests.
> 
> Je t'aime mecs ❣️


End file.
